penitipan anak Lee chaolan
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Lee chaolan bikin tempat penitipan anak?gimana ya jadinya..?  fanfic tekken pertama buatan ichi.
1. Chapter 1

Penitipan anak Lee chaolan,a tekken fanfic.

By : ichigoJeevas

Disclaimer : tekken punya namco,kapan ya mau dikasih ke Ichi…*ngarep*

Rate :K aja,biar bisa dibaca semuanya^ ^

a/n :

1. Disini beberapa tekken chara 'disusutkan' umurnya jadi sekitar umur 4-6 tahun,biar keliatan imut-imut,padahal sih amit-amit *digampar*

2. garing,ooc BANGET,siapkan kacang atau keripik bila perlu,bila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter (emangnya ini kemasan obat?)

Fanfic pertama ichigo di fandom tekken,enjoy!

"Selamat pagi listeners! bertemu kembali dengan saya,JONI,JOmblo pemberaNI di m3 radio! Pagi ini cerah sekali lho listeners,burung-burung mengeong,kucing mengembik dan anjing yang belum bangun diharap bangun,sekali lagi BUAANGUUUNN!"

GUBRAK! Gue langsung jatoh dari tempat tidur begitu denger suara nista si Joni dari radio,"kurang ajar lu Jonii!" tereak gue sambil ngebanting tuh radio laknat ampe ancur nguap lebar dan kucek-kucek mat a,gue melangkah ke balkon kamar gue."SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA!" tereak gue dengan semangat '45,ini emang ritual wajib gue setelah bangun tidur,biar gue makin eksis di kalangan tetangga geto loch!.

"Woi kampret!berisik lu!" tetangga sebelah kiri gue bales tereak sambil ngelemparin beling,"gue baru bisa tidur,gara-gara tereakan lu jadi kebangun lagi!" tetangga sebelah kanan gue ikutan tereak sambil ngelempar batu bata."orang gilaa...orang gila.." dari depan rumah gue tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan anak-anak yang nyorakin gue sambil tepok ,gue mingkem aja deh.

Oh iya pembaca,perkenalkan,gue Lee gue boleh tua,tapi jiwa masih jiwa muda dong!setelah kalah melulu di turnamen sama kazuya akhirnya gue nyerah juga dan memutuskan untuk memulai pekerjaan impian gue,jadi pengasuh anak! Makanya di depan rumah gue ada plang gede banget bertuliskan "PENITIPAN ANAK LEE CHAOLAN"

Setelah mandi dan sarapan,gue membuka usaha gue ini,biasanya sih banyak orangtua yang nitipin anaknya disini,coba kita lihat hari ini…

Tuh kan,nggak sampe 15 menit udah datang satu orangtua yang mau nitipin itu musuh bebuyutan gue, datang bersama istrinya ,Jun dengan menggendong seorang bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun,Jin kazama.

"hmm..seperti biasa ya,Kazuya..?" Tanya gue,ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kazuya nitip anak disini,karena ia dan Jun sama-sama harus bekerja,dan gue akuin sih mereka itu tipe pekerja keras.

""hmph!" Kazuya Cuma mendengus sambil nurunin Jin yang daritadi ia gendong."tolong jaga Jin ya,Chaolan san" pinta ngangguk-ngangguk."papa sama mama pergi kerja dulu,jangan nakal ya Jin.." pamit Jun ke anak satu-satunya itu,"iya ,dah mama..dah papa…" sahut Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya."daah Jin.." balas kedua orangtuanya.

Makin siang makin banyak aja orangtua yang nitipin anaknya di penitipan anak banyaak banget,inilah..itulah..tapi intinya sih sama,gara-gara mereka sibuk kerja dan karena takut anak mereka nggak keurus,jadinya dititipin deh sih nggak masalah,toh gue juga suka anak-anak..suka nyiksa mereka maksudnya,haha..just kidding,masak gue tega sih…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30,gue lagi asyik ngeliatin anak-anak yang lagi pada main,eh?Jin sama Hwoarang tumben akur?biasanya berantem terus tuh bocah dua,entah karena rebutan mainan atau yang lainnya,terus biasannya ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti nangis gara-gara mainan yang mereka perebutin malah jadi rusak atau ancur ,dasar anak kecil..ckckck..

Di sudut lain ada Lili,dia dititip disini sama bapaknya yang Bandar minyak itu dengan tujuan supaya Lili biasa bergaul dengan rakyat jelata,huh!dasar orang kaya!.back to Lili,dia keliatannya lagi bingung mau main sama siapa,nah,pada saat kayak ginilah oom Chaolan harus bertindak.

"Lili mau main sama siapa?kok sendirian?"Tanya gue (sok) ramah,Lili menggeleng pelan,"nggak tauu.." senyum dan langsung menggandeng tangan Lili ke tempat anak-anak lainnya ngumpul."hei..Lili-nya diajak main yaa.." bujuk gue ke anak-anak disana,"iyaa.." jawab mereka kompak.

Gue kembali ngeliatin anak-anak itu main,iseng-iseng gue nguping percakapan mereka."hei temen-temen,kita mau main apa nih?"Asuka ngebuka percakapan,"aduuh…apa yaa…?" keluh Xiao sambil garuk-garuk jadi inget iklan susu anak,dimana salah satu anak kecil disana bersikap kaya' Xiao tadi,gue jadi senyam-senyum geli.

"gimana kalo kita main rumah-rumahan?" usul Lili akhirnya,"ayo! ayo!" sambut Xiao semangat."ceritanya Jin jadi suami Xiao yaa.." tambahnya sambil narik-narik tangan Jin,"haah…kok gitu sih?" Tanya Jin sambil jadi inget Kazuya kalo liat Jin cemberut gitu.

"nggak apa-apa..kan Cuma ceritanya..haha.." tawa Xiao renyah."ung..iya deh.." Jin akhirnya ngalah,"kalo gitu Hwo sama aku yaa..?" Tanya Asuka sambil ngelirik Hwoarang."maksudnya?" Tanya Hwoarang sambil miringin kepalanya,Asuka cuma ngegeleng pelan "nggak jadi deh" katanya.

"suamiku~" panggi Xiao manja,gue yang dengernya langsung merinding disko,'belajar darimana ni bocah cara memanggil kayak gitu?' gue bertanya Tanya dalam hati,hanya tuhan yang tahu.."apa?" jawab Jin datar,Xiao nyengir lebar "besok kan hari libur,kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menaruh piring-piring dan gelas plastik diatas meja kayu –ceritanya lagi makan malam- Jin menggeleng "aku mau dirumah aja,capek kerja seharian" ,Jin kayaknya udah menghayati banget perannya sebagai muka Xiao langsung berubah,dia mengambil secarik kertas dan menyodorkannya ke idung Jin.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Jin heran,"surat cerai!Xiao mau cerai sama Jin!hidup sama Jin nggak bermasa depan!" jawab Xiao keliatan terpukul banget "euhh…hiiks..hiks.." mata Jin mulai ,kayaknya dikit lagi nangis nih.."huaaa…hiks..hiks..huaa.." tuh kan,akhirnya Jin nangis..Xiao cuma melihat dengan tampang heran,"yaah..kok Jin nangis?kan ini Cuma ceritanya.."

Sementara itu,anak-anak lain seperti Lili,Julia,Asuka dan Hwoarang mencoba untuk menghibur Jin "Jin..jangan nangis yaa..cup..cup.." kata Julia yang tertua diantara mereka,"Nii chan jangan cengeng dong!" seru Asuka yang juga adalah adik sepupunya Jin.

Hwoarang merangkul Jin dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya,"udah jangan nangis,malu tau sama anak perempuan.." hiburnya."Hwo..uhh..Xiao jahat…hiks..sama akuu.." Jin masih nangis sambil meluk Hwoarang."iya..cup..cup.."Hwoarang menenangkan Jin dengan memeluknya balik.

Dari jauh gue mangap lebar,'apaan tuh?yaoi?'pikir gue dalam hati 'stop!stop!gue udah nggak baca 'Intimate Rival' lagi!gue udah tobat!' gue buru-buru ngusir pikiran buruk tersebut."duh,mendingan gue masak deh buat makan siang anak-anak" gumam gue sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Nggak lama kemudian berupa-rupa makanan sudah siap tersaji diatas meja."anak-anak,ayo makan siang!" panggil gue,"yaah oom Chaolan..kita masih mau main.."rengek Asuka "nanti boleh dilanjutin lagi mainnya,makan siang dulu yuk!" jelas gue pelan-pelan sambil menggendong Asuka."huuh..yaudah deh" akhirnya anak perempuan yang sedikit tomboy itu ngalah nyengir dan mulai membimbing anak-anak itu ke ruang mereka bukan tipe yang suka pilih-pilih makanan,semua yang gue hidangkan habis dimakan mereka,ini bocah apa kuli ya?makannya banyak banget,ckckck…

Selesai makan siang mereka gue biarkan untuk ngelanjutin acara mainnya sementara gue nyuci piring kotor bekas makan siang nyuci piring gue kembali ke ruang bermain anak-anak itu,"kok sepi?" gumam gue,ternyata mereka lagi tidur berjamaah anak-anak itu bagaikan malaikat ketika mereka tidur,imut yang gue suka dari anak-anak,biarpun gue bukan seorang pedofil.

Pelan-pelan gue gendong satu persatu dari mereka dan gue pindahkan ke kamar bocah-bocah ini ketika kupindahkan berbeda-beda,mulai dari Julia yang tenang dan diam saja saat kupindahkan,Jin yang mengeran-erang sendiri (mungkin dia mimpi buruk?entahlah) sampai Hwoarang yang nendang-nendang gue waktu gue gendong,duile,mentang-mentang bapaknya master taekwondo!

Matahari mulai tergelincir kearah barat,satu persatu orangtua anak-anak ini mulai berdatangan untuk menjemput meminta mereka tenang karena anak mereka masih tidur dengan damai di kamar orangtua itu menggendong anaknya,mengucapkan terima kasih…dan tak lupa membayar gue dengan bayaran yang sepadan.

Malam datang tanpa terasa,rumah gue kembali sepi tanpa kehadiran anak-anak taka pa,toh besok mereka akan datang lagi…benar kan?

-Tamad?-

Jin: ichi…

Ichi :apa Jin?

Jin : balikin wujudku ke umur 21!

Ichi : umm..gimana yaa..lebih lucu kayak sekarang sih,hehehe..^ ^

Jin : huuh..*cemberut*

Ichi : tuh kan! Kamu lebih imut kayak gini Jin..

Jin : TEKKEN FORCE!

Ichi : laah..dia manggil pasukan..yaudah,aku balikin ke wujud semula deh..tapi ada syaratnya…*senyum iblis*

Jin : apa?apa?

Ichi : tolong mintain review yaa..

Jin : pembaca sekalian…tolong di-review yaa..supaya aku bisa kembali ke wujud asal..*puppy eyes mode*

Ichi : kawaaaaii desu! *peluk-peluk Jin*


	2. Chapter 2

Penitipan anak Lee Chaolan

A tekken fanfic

Chapter 2 : tragedi rambut putih

Ichigo : hola!ichi kembali dengan chapter 2!tadinya fic ini emang mau dibuat oneshot,tapi….karena ichi puny ide lain makanya dilanjutin deeh..

Disclaimer : tekken punya namco,kalo punya ichi tekken bakal jadi game romance,bukan game fighting.

A/n : 1. Gaje,garing,ooc banget!

2. disini beberapa tekken chara akan 'disusutkan' umurnya demi kepentingan berjalannya fic ini.

Okay,enjoy the second chapter! ^ ^

Lee PoV

Hai pembaca sekalian…kalian pasti kangen sama gue..secara tampang gue tampang yang bikin kangen,hehehe…

Oooahhhm…..ngomong-ngomong gue lagi ngantuk banget nih,maklum,semalem abis nonton bola sampe pagi,jadinya sekarang ngantuk begini deh..mana AC dari kamar gue sejuk banget lagi..jadi makin ngantuk deh,oaahhhmm….

Kayaknya nggak apa-apa deh kalo gue tidur sebentar,toh anak-anak juga lagi pada anteng mainnya,oke pembaca,gue tidur dulu yaa..oyasuminasai..

Normal PoV

Di ruang bermain,Asuka lagi ngeliatin mainan-mainannya dengan tampang kesel "aduuuuh…..aku boseeen.." keluhnya panjang "iya,aku juga bosen main masak-masakan terus" sahut Julia yang disambut anggukan Lili,"aku juga bosen mukulin Jin terus.." Hwoarang ikut-ikutan nimbrung."gyaaa…jangan pukulin aku lagi,hwoo…"jerit Jin keras sambil berusaha menangkis pukulan Hwoarang."heei..udah dong Hwo,kan kasian Jin nii san…" pinta Asuka,"oh..iya deh,iyaa.." sahut Hwoarang kecewa karena tidak bisa memukuli musuh bebuyutannya itu lagi.

"terus kita ngapain dong?" Tanya Lili,"gimana kalo menggambar?" usul Julia sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas polos dan krayon yang berada di atas meja,"nggak ah,gambarku jelek,nanti apa kata Hwo?" komentar Asuka sambil geleng-geleng kepala."kataku?ya jelek!" sahut Hwoarang tanpa perasaan."err..baiklah..gimana kalo bikin origami?" kali ini Lili yang ngasih usul "ayo,ayo!" sambut Asuka yang sempet pundung sesaat tadi dengan semangat "ajarin aku bikin bangau dari kertas yaa…" tambahnya,"oke! jawab Lili.

15 menit kemudian..

"yaaah….kok ekor bangaunya lebih gede dari kepalanya…?" komentar Asuka sambil ngacungin bangau kertas yang dia buat,"itu masih bagus..coba liat buatan Jin" tukas Jin sambil ngasih unjuk bangau kertasnya yang udah robek jadi lima bagian,"…" Asuka nggak ngasih komentar apa-apa .

"waah..bangau buatan Lili bagus deh!" puji Julia "terima kasih,buatan Julia juga bagus" jawab Lili sopan,"huh!aku nggak mau lagi!" komentar Hwoarang sambil ngebuang gumpalan kertas yang udah nggak karu-karuan bentuknya.

"eh, kayaknya ada yang kurang deh..?" tiba-tiba Jin menyadari kalau ada yang kurang dari mereka,'tapi siapa yaa..?' pikirnya,anak berambut unik itu langsung mengecek teman-temannya,Asuka,ada..Hwoarang,so pasti ada,kan dia eksis! Julia,Lili,cek! 'terus siapa yang nggak ada?' gumam Jin sambil pasang pose mikir "oh iya!Xiao!Xiao dimana ya?" Tanya Jin setelah menyadari Xiaoyu nggak ada diantara mereka."eh iya,dimana Xiao?"Julia ikutan nanya "lha,itu Xiao..masa' Xiao segede gitu nggak keliatan sih?" tunjuk Hwoarang ke sudut ruangan,anak-anak menghampiri Xiao yang lagi anteng itu,"Xiao?" panggil Jin "kamu lagi ngapain?"

Xiao yang dipanggil menoleh,"eh temen-temen,ada apa sih?kok heboh amat?" Tanya bocah cina itu sambil tersenyum lebar,memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh,"nggak ada apa-apa sih..tapi kamu lagi ngapain disini?" Tanya Asuka,"oh aku lagi baca buku dongeng sambil makan permen,kalian mau?" tawar Xiaoyu seraya mengasurkan beberapa batang lollipop warna-warni. "mauuu!" sorak anak-anak lainnya dengan semangat.

"yum!maniis!" komentar Jin sambil mengulum lolipopnya,"makasih Xiao" ucap Lili,Asuka dan Julia,Hwoarang hanya diam sambil menikmati permennya,akhirnya tuh anak anteng juga..

"aku beli permen ini pake uangku sendiri lho!" seru Xiaoyu bangga "hmm..kamu dapat uang darimana?"Tanya Julia penasaran "aku bantuin kakek cabut uban,terus aku dikasih uang,terus uangnya aku beliin permen deh.." jelas Xiaoyu panjang lebar.

"aku juga mau punya uang sendiri.."keluh Jin "kalo gitu bantuin papa mama Jin cabut uban aja.." usul Xiaoyu,Jin menggeleng,"papa sama mama rambutnya masih item semua,nggak ada ubannya.." "iya,mama-papaku juga.."timpal Asuka "daddy juga nggak ada ubannya.." sahut Lili "apalagi mamaku" tambah Julia "berarti Cuma aku dong yang orangtuanya beruban,hahaha.."Hwoarang heboh sendiri,yup!bapaknya yang master taekwon do itu kan rambutnya udah putih semua.

"huu…Hwo curang!Hwo curang!" protes anak-anak lainnya,"eh aku tau!gimana kalo kita bantuin oom chaolan cabutin ubannya?" tiba-tiba Xiaoyu punya ide "bener juga tuh,siapa tau kita dikasih es krim?" tambah Asuka."setuju,setuju!" sorak Jin girang "tapi oom Chaolan mana yaa..?daritadi nggak keliatan.." Tanya Lili,"ayo kita cari!" ajak anak-anak itu mulai berkeliling rumah untuk mencari Lee.

"Nah,tu dia oom Chaolan!" seru Jin "sst..oom Chaolan lagi tidur..jangan berisik Jin.." celetuk Xiaoyu sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya "ups!maaf..","yuk kita cabutin ubannya" pinta anak cina itu sambil mulai mencabuti rambut Lee sehelai demi sehelai "okay!" seru anak-anak lain semangat seraya menirukan apa yang Xiaoyu lakukan.

"hei Jin,mau aku kasih tau cara cepet buat nyabutin uban nggak?" tawar Hwoarang sambil pasang senyum iblis,"gimana caranya?" Tanya Jin polos "pake ini ajaa!" seru Hwoarang sambil ngeluarin gunting rumput yang ia ambil entah darimana."ide bagus tuh!Hwo pinter deh!" puji Jin yang langsung menarik segenggam rambut Lee dan mengguntingnya dengan gunting rumput tadi,KRESS! Dengan sukses rambut Lee jadi bondol setengah sekarang,"hore!aku dapet banyak!" seru Jin girang sambil memamerkan rambut di genggamannya.

"Xiao juga mau pinjem guntingnya dong!" pinta Xiaoyu yang langsung menerima gunting rumput nista itu dari tangan Jin,"kata kakek kalo cabut uban harus sampe akarnya,jadi.." Xiaoyu menggumam-gumam nggak jelas,lalu dengan hati-hati Xiaoyu menggunting sejumput rambut belakang Lee hingga BOTAK! Hahaha..(ichi ketawa guling-guling)

"temen-temen,kayaknya udah cukup deh..main lagi yuk" ucapan Julia barusan mengakhiri perbuatan nista anak-anak itu,dengan riang gembira mereka kembali ke ruang bermain,sedangkan Lee masih tidur dengan damai,emang dasar kebo tuh orang! Tapi setelah siang akhirnya Lee terbangun juga dari hibernasinya..

Lee PoV

Halo pembaca,maap ya tadi gue tinggal tidur..haduh,seger banget abis tidur barusan,sekarang waktunya buat masak makan siang deh!

Eh,tapi kok kayaknya ada yang aneh deh di kepala gue..kepala gue rasanya adem-adem gitu..tapi Cuma perasaan gue aja kali ya..be te we,ada kaca gede di depan kamar gue,dan tiap gue keluar kamar gue pasti menyempatkan diri buat ngaca disana,siapa tau muka gue tambah ganteng gitu..tapi kali ini beda,yang gue liat adalah sosok cowo' dengan gaya rambut 'ajaib',rambut sebelah kiri bondol,sebelah kanan sampai bagian belakang gue nyaris botak "AAAARGHHH!RAMBUT GUEEE!"jerit gue sekenceng-kencengnya.

Dengan tampang horror gue belari ke ruang bermain anak-anak,ini pasti kerjaan mereka!dan bener aja,ada banyak helaian rambut di ruangan itu,gue mengambil beberapa helai dan menunjukkannya pada mereka "apa maksudnya ini…?" desis gue,"oh,kita mau bantuin oom chaolan cabutin uban" ujar Xiaoyu bangga "kita baik kan oom..?" tambah Hwoarang sambil senyum-senyum iblis,"oh,baik,kalian baik banget.."ucap gue yang mukanya tambah horror "sebagai hadiah kebaikan kalian,makan siang hari ini menunya spesial lho,hehehe.." tambah gue diakhiri dengan ketawa psycho "asik,asik!apa menunya oom?" sorak Jin girang "menunya…paprika,brokoli dan wortel!" jawab gue sambil melotot ke anak-anak itu.

"AAAH! NGGAK MAAAUU!"

-TAMAT-

Ichigo : hahahahahahahahahaha…XDD

Lee : berisik lu! *ngelempar sandal jepit* duh,rambut gue..T.T

Ichigo : hehehehe…ada tuyul nggak jadi,botaknya Cuma setengah,hehehe…

Lee : berisik!sebagai gantinya rambut lu harus gue gundulin!

Ichigo : dih,ogah! Ichi aja udah susah payah manjangin rambut,sekarang malah mau digundulin,nehi ah,nehi!

Lee : pokoknya haruuus! *ngacungin gunting rumput*

Ichigo : serem iih…daripada ichi digundulin,mendingan kabur deh..bye pembaca! *kabur*

Lee : woi! Jangan kabur loe! *ngejar ichi*

Jin : err….akhir kata,tolong di review ya,pembaca..:D


	3. Chapter 3

Penitipan anak lee chaolan chapter 3,a tekken fanfic

Chapter 3 : Dongeng ala Lee chaolan

Disclaimer : udah dibilangin... Namco itu punya Tekken.. eh, salah.. Tekken itu punya Namcokok pada nggak percaya sih...?

A/n : 1. Gaje, garing, ooc banget!

2. disini beberapa tekken chara akan 'disusutkan' umurnya demi kepentingan berjalannya fic ini.

Oke deh, ini chapter 3-nya.. selamat menikmati.. ^ ^

Hai pembaca sekalian.. kembali lagi bersama gue yang ganteng ini, Lee chaolan! Hehehe... maap ya pembaca tampang gue rada kucel bin dekil hari ini, abisnya mau gimana lagi..ngurusin lima anak yang polosnya (baca : nakalnya) selangit itu bukan hal yang gampang, contohnya sekarang, ini udah waktunya tidur siang tapi anak-anak itu malah asyik lompat-lompatan diatas tempat tidur..duh.. gimana ya caranya ngasih tau mereka..

Aha! Gue punya ide! Seperti yang emak tiri gue, Kazume mishima katakan "Lee, kamu jangan nyolong mangganya pak Junaedi lagi ya." eh, bukan! Maksudnya dia bilang "dongeng selalu bisa bikin anak kecil tidur." nah, berdasarkan ucapan emak gue itulah gue beritikad baik untuk mendongeng buat anak-anak itu. Yeah! Terima kasih atas ilhamnya, I lop yu Emak!

Maka dengan meloncat-loncat bak kangguru rabies gue ngebuka pintu kamar tamu tempat anak-anak (seharusnya) tidur siang, Xiaoyu yang ngeliat gue pertama kali langsung teriak histeris "KYAA! Oom Chaolan rabies lagi! Xiao takut! " dan langsung ngumpet dibelakang Jin yang ngeliatin gue dengan tampang cengo, gue ikutan cengo... kok ni bocah bisa tau kalo gue pernah rabies..? wah, sakti ni bocah, ckckck...

"Ini udah waktunya tidur siang kan? Kok masih belum tidur?" tanya gue "kita masih belum ngantuk Oom.." jawab Asuka dengan pasti "iya.. kita kan masih mau maeen..." tambah Hwoarang sambil melipat tangan di dada. 'ampun dah, sotoy amat ni bocah! Anaknya sapa sih? Perasaan bapaknya nggak gini-gini amat deh.' keluh gue dalem ati.

"Tapi ini udah waktunya kalian istirahat.. oh?gimana kalo Oom bacain cerita buat kalian, mau?" tawar gue "mau, mauu!" sambut Xiaoyu, Lili dan Julia yang emang suka banget kalo didongengin, "tapi nanti kalian harus istirahat ya, Hwoarang juga!" lanjut gue sambil mendelik serem ke Hwoarang "i, iya deh." jawab Hwoarang takut-takut.

Kemudian anak-anak itu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan muka penasaran, gue duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mulai bercerita "cerita ini judulnya umm... Xiaoyurella." ucap gue asal, maklum gue emang nggak terlalu hafal cerita anak-anak, yasudah gue karang aja sendiri, gampang kan?

"kok namanya sama ama Xiao?" tanya Xiaoyu polos, "iya dong! Oom Chaolan gitu loh!" sahut gue bangga. "okay, pada zaman dahulu kala ada seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Xiaoyurella, ia mempunyai ayah yang sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri dan ibu serta dua saudara tiri yang jahat bernama Asuka dan Lili." "Lili nggak jahat!" "Asuka juga!" protes Lili dan Asuka berbarengan "iya, iya.. kan ini cuma dongeng, lanjutin ya?" tanya gue yang dibalas dengan anggukan mereka.

"suatu hari, ibu tiri menyuruh Asuka dan Lili untuk mengantar makanan ke rumah nenek di tengah hutan, tapi mereka berdua nggak mau dan malah menyuruh Xiaoyurella yang pergi. Di tengah hutan Xiaoyurella bertemu dengan serigala yang mengincar makanannya, tentu aja Xiaoyurella nggak ngasih makanannya buat serigala itu, setelah lari dari serigala Xiaoyurella malah nyasar di tengah hutan." "kasihan Xiaoyurella..." desah Xiaoyu sedih "Xiao, jangan sedih ya.. nanti Jin ikut sedih.." hibur Jin. "iya deh Jin.." jawab Xiaoyu, gue lalu ngelanjut dongengnya.

"pas lagi nyasar Xiaoyurella nemuin rumah kue yang haruuuuum banget... karena penasaran Xiaoyurella nyolek tuh krim kue yang ada di jendela rumah itu dan memakannya, ternyata enak! Dia lalu mulai memakan rumah kue itu hingga cuma tersisa separonya aja. Tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang Xiaoyurella, ternyata itu suara dari tujuh kurcaci! Mereka marah karena rumahnya dimakan sama Xiaoyurella, maka sebagai gantinya Xiaoyurella harus menyerahkan makanan yang dia bawa untuk tujuh kurcaci."

gue menghela nafas, mendongeng itu ternyata capek juga.. "setelah bebas dari tujuh kurcaci, xiaoyurella kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk pulang karena makanan yang seharusnya untuk nenek telah dihabiskan oleh tujuh kurcaci. Untunglah di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berpakaian ala timur tengah, laki-laki itu menawarkan Xiaoyurella untuk diantarkan sampai rumahnya dengan menaiki karpet terbang, Xiaoyurella setuju dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah sampai di rumahnya."

berhenti sejenak, gue menatap muka anak-anak itu, mereka keliatan masih antusias mendengarkan. Maka gue kembali melanjutkan cerita gue "begitu Xiaoyurella sampai di rumahnya ternyata ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke pesta Xiaoyurella bertanya kenapa dia nggak diajak yang langsung dijawab oleh Asuka "itu karena makanan tadi nggak nyampe ke tangan nenek!" "Senangnya...aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran Jin yang tampan itu!" sorak kedua kakak tiri Xiaoyurella..." "eh? Aku jadi pangeran?" Jin memotong perkataan gue, "iya" angguk gue "terus gue jadi apa?" tanya Hwoarang "hmm.. apa ya..? liat aja nanti, hehehehe..." tawa gue jahil

"Lalu ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tiri Xiaoyurella pergi meninggalkan Xiaoyurella yang hanya bisa menangis sedih, tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil berbaju ijo yang terbang bersama peri kecil mendekati Xiaoyurella "kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya anak itu "aku mau ikut pergi ke pesta, tapi nggak boleh sama ibu dan kakakku.." isak Xiaoyurella "oh begitu ya... oke, aku akan bantu!" seru anak itu "terima kasih, tapi kamu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Xiaoyurella heran "kata William shakespeare 'apalah arti sebuah nama' " kata anak itu sok puitis, "sok puitis banget sih kamu! Perkenalkan, aku Tinkerbell.." celoteh si peri kecil "aku Xiaoyurella, salam kenal ya" bales Xiaoyurella sambil nyengir. Lalu dengan sihirnya peri kecil itu mengubah gaun butut Xiaoyurella dengan gaun pink yang manis, tak lupa selop kayu Xiaoyurella turut diubah menjadi sepatu kaca, dan..."

"Tunggu! Kok aku belum muncul sih?" potong Hwoarang "sabar sedikit dong Hwo.. nanti juga kamu muncul" Asuka menenangkan 'gebetannya' ituh "hmm.. iya deh, lanjut oom!" seru Hwoarang akhirnya. "umm... sampai mana tadi ya...? oh iya, lalu dengan debu ajaibnya Tinkerbell menyihir Xiaoyurella supaya bisa terbang dan mereka terbang ke istana. Di pintu gerbang istana Tinkerbell mengingatkan Xiaoyurella bahwa sihirnya hanya akan bertahan hingga jam 12 malam saja, Xiaoyurella mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam istana, di sana ia menemukan kakak tirinya Asuka sedang mengobrol dengan raja muda dari kerajaan tetangga, Hwoarang.

"Horee! Akhirnya aku muncul!" sorak Hwoarang girang, gue cuma nyengir ngeliatnya. Sementara itu Lili juga sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki berpakaian militer, 'Dragunov' itu yang terukir di lencananya. Xiaoyurella cuma geleng-geleng kepala, lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya dan mulai berpikir '_ini pesta atau sirkus sih..? aneh..'_ ya gimana nggak aneh, di pojok ruangan Xiaoyurella melihat ada pemuda bermata panda lagi makan tumpukan kue, es krim, donat dan coklat dalam sekali lahap! Xiaoyurella langsung melotot dibuatnya, di sudut lainnya Xiaoyurella melihat ada sekelompok orang berbaju aneh (sepertinya ninja) sedang melempar-lempar kunainya '_astaga...' _gumam Xiaoyurella prihatin. Supaya nggak syok Xiaoyurella memutuskan untuk makan saja, dengan cueknya ia menuju meja makan dan mulai mengambil rupa-rupa makanan yang tersaji disana tapi Xiaoyurella malah rebutan daging panggang dengan pemuda bertopi jerami.."

"Siapa Dragunov? Lili nggak kenal." tanya Lili "haha.. itu cuma karangan Oom aja kok." tawa gue, "setelah berdebat (nyaris berantem) dengan pemuda yang badannya bisa melar itu Xiaoyurella -yang akhirnya nggak jadi makan- berjalan menuju taman istana dan memandangi berbagai jenis bunga yang bermekaran disana. Tiba-tiba ia dipanggil dari belakang, dan tau nggak siapa yang manggil Xiaoyurella?"

"hmm.. itu pasti pihak berwajib!" jawab Hwoarang asal, gue menggeleng. ""itu pasti ibu tiri Xiaoyurella!" kali ini Julia yang nebak "bukaan..." jawab gue "Xiao tau! Itu pasti pangeran Jin!" seru Xiaoyu yakin "yup! Itu emang pangeran Jin!" senyum gue.

"kedua orang itu saling berpandang-pandangan ala pelem india, pangeran Jin lalu mengajak Xiaoyurella berkenalan dan berdansa. Mereka berdansa hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.58, Xiaoyurella sadar saat ia baru saja meng-update Twitter dan fb-nya via hape. Xiaoyurella buru-buru lari marathon ke gerbang depan, pangeran Jin yang nggak rela pisah sama Xiaoyurella ikutan lari ngejar Xiaoyurella sambil tereak-tereak, lha mending kalo tereaknya 'Xiaoyurella, tunggu!' ini pangeran Jin malah tereak 'MALING, MALIIING!' gitu.. ckckck.. dasar pangeran sarap! Makanya untuk membuat pangeran Jin diem Xiaoyurella dengan sadisnya menyambit pangeran idaman semua wanita itu pake sepatu kacanya sampe pangeran Jin tepar seketika."

"Xiao jahat! Masa' Jin dilempar pake sepatu..?" ucap Jin sedih (baca : hampir nangis) "eh.. nggak ok.. masa' Xiao begitu sama Jin, itu kan.. itu kan cuma karangannya Oom chaolan aja." Xiaoyu ngejelasin dengan susah payah. Jin akhirnya nggak jadi nangis.

"ckck.. oke.. Oom lanjuin ya." tawar gue. "esok harinya ada kereta istana yang berhenti di depan rumah Xioyurella, dari kereta itu keluarlah pangeran Jin yang kepalanya rada benjol lantaran ketimpuk sepatu. Pangeran Jin bersikeras untuk nyari perempuan yang kakinya pas sama tuh sepatu kaca, syukur-syukur ketemu kan bisa langsung dinikahin tuh. Kakak-kakak tiri Xiaoyurella mulai mencoba sepatu kaca itu, tapi dipake Asuka.. kekecilan, dipake Lili? Malah kegedean, pada saat itulah Xiaoyurella lewat di depan mereka, langsung aja pangeran Jin maksa Xiaoyurella buat pake tuh sepatu dan pas! Tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang di sekitar mereka dan pakaian Xiaoyurella yang dekil binti butut langsung berubah jadi gaun yang baguuus banget, ternyata itu ibu peri Xiaoyurella, Julia yang menyihirnya untuk Xiaoyurella, dan akhirnya Xiaoyurella menikah dengan pangeran Jin dan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."

fiuuuh... selesai juga ceritanya, gue ngeliat anak-anak itu -yang udah pada terbang ke pulau kapuk- "yaah... anak-anak tetep aja anak- anak." gumam gue sambil pelan-pelan melangkah keluar "selamat tidur anak-anak." bisik gue seraya menutup pintu.

-TAMAT-

Ichigo : dongeng apaan tuh? maksa amat.. *swt*

Lee : biarin! Gue kan nggak hafal dongeng anak-anak.

Ichigo : ehm.. masa kecil kurang bahagia.

Lee : emang! Masa kecil gue emang kurang bahagia...

Ichigo : tolong jangan curhat disini.. *dengan nada dingin*

Lee : *pundung dipojokan*

Ichigo : anyway, pembaca sekalian... dari dongeng maksa tadi ada banyak parodi dari anime dan dongeng lainnya, ada yang bisa tebak semuanya nggak? Kalau ada yang tepat semuanya bakal dapet hadiah kecupan dari Lee chaolan lho! ^ ^

Lee : kok dari gue?

Ichigo : kalo hadiahnya kecupan dari Yoshimitsu atau kuma nggak bakal ada yang mau jawab... haduh.. kamu itu gimana sih? Oke deh pembaca sekalian, Ichi tunggu jawabannya via review yaa... buh bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Penitipan Anak Lee Chaolan chapter 4, A Tekken Fanfic

Chapter 4 : Tamu berbahaya!

Disclaimer : Tekken bukan punya Ichi... tekken itu punya Namco.

a/n :

gaje, garing, silahkan siapin tomat untuk dilempar ke authornya

Di fic ini beberapa Tekken chara akan 'disusutkan'umurnya demi kelancaran jalanya cerita, harap maklum.

Yoooosh! Chapter 4 di-update! Mari membaca... :D

Hola pembaca sekalian! Ketemu lagi dengan Lee chaolan! Tokoh utama fic ini yang tampangnya makin tampan saja dari waktu ke waktu...

oh iya pembaca jangan kaget ya ngeliat gue lagi masak pake celemek bentuk hati warna pink, yah mau gimana lagi... ini celemek warisan dari emak gue tercinta sih.. jadi ya harus gue pake dong! Hehehe...

daripada pembaca sekalian ngerecokin gue masak disini mendingan tunggu masakannya mateng di ruang bermain anak-anak ... gih sono pergi! Hus! Hus!

_Normal PoV_

"eh temen-temen, kita main apa nih sekarang?" tanya Asuka.

"gimana kalo main detektif-detektifan? Ceritanya aku bunuh Jin, terus kalian ngejar aku, gimana?" usul Hwoarang dengan cengiran yang mencurigakan (?)

"kenapa selalu aku yang jadi korban?" keluh Jin.

"soalnya muka Jin kelitan pengen disiksa terus sih... aku jadi mau menyiksa Jin terus deh, hahahaha..." jawab Hwoarang yang diakhiri dengan tawa bak psikopat handal.

"belajar darimana dia cara tertawa seperti itu?" pikir Lili dan Julia sambil Swt.

"kereeen... Hwo benar-benar kereeen..." pikir Asuka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sementara Jin dan Xiaoyu? Mereka ngumpet dikolong meja gara-gara takut sama suara ketawa Hwo yang mirip kuntilanak kejepit pintu itu.

"err... yaudah, kita main petak umpet aja yuk.." usul Julia.

"ayo! Ayo!" sambut Asuka, Lili dan Xiaoyu semangat.

Setelah hom pim pah akhirnya diputuskan Hwoarang akan mencari duluan.

"sudah beluuuum...?" tanya Hwoarang sambil nutup matanya.

"beluuuum." balas teman-temanya yang lain.

"sudah beluuuum...?" tanya Hwoarang beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada jawaban. Berarti sudah waktunya Hwoarang BERAKSI! *insert lagu kotak disini*

pertama-tama ia mencari ke kolong-kolong meja dan... ketemu! Xiaoyu lagi asik ngumpet sambil makan permen di kolong meja.

"Xiao! Ketemu!" seru Hwoarang girang, Xiaoyu cuma mendengus kesel karena dia ketemu duluan berarti harus jadi pencari di giliran berikutnya.

Hwoarang mulai berkeliling lagi, dia mencari di kamar tamu Lee, dahi Hwoarang berkerut saat melihat gorden kamar Lee yang tiba-tiba ada kakinya. Dengan mengendap-endap ia membuka gorden itu.

"aha! Jin, ketemu!" soraknya sambil ketawa-tawa.

"yaah.. ketauan deh.." keluh Jin sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang bermain.

Sementara itu Hwoarang sadar kalo guling di tempat tidur Kee daritadi gerak-gerak trus, langsung aja dia buka selimut yang nutupin 'guling'tersebut, ternyata Julia yang berada dibalik selimut itu.

"hehehehe... Julia ketemu!" tawa Hwoarang.

"tinggal siapa aja yang belum ketemu, Hwo?" tanya Julia kalem.

"tinggal Lili sama Asuka." jawab Hwoarang sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar tamu Oom Chaolan.

Hwoarang lalu mencari di lantai dua, tanpa disangka-sangka Asuka tidak sedang bersembunyi melainkan sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dari jendela lantai dua.

"Asuka kete..." teriakan Hwoarang tak terselesaikan karena Asuka buru-buru menutup mulut Hwoarang terlebih dulu.

"ssst... Hwo, jangan berisik! Coba lihat! Ada orang aneh yang ngintip-ngintip kesini." lapor Asuka sambil menunjuk aja, ada tante-tante berambut pendek yang sedang asik mengintip-intip rumah Lee.

"jangan-jangan itu maling!" tebak Hwoarang.

"mana ada maling siang-siang Hwoo..." sahut Asuka.

"bener juga.. lagipula apa yang mau diambil di rumah macam ini?" ucap Hwoarang tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"sudahlah,ayo kita balik ke ruang main, setelah itu kita pikirkan lagi masalah ini." lanjut Hwoarang dengan gayanya yang sok tua.

-ruang bermain-

"apa? Ada orang aneh diluar?" tanya Julia dengan tampang heran.

"iya! Kayaknya dia tante-tante penculik yang mau menculik kita!" seru Hwoarang melebih-lebihkan.

"Xiao takut, Jiiin..." Xiaoyu langsung nempel ke Jin yang kayanya juga ketakutan.

"jahaaat! Masa' nggak ada yang nyari aku sih? Udah setengah jam aku ngumpet dikamar mandi, tapi Hwo nggak juga nyari aku... jahaaat!" Lili dateng sambil nangis-nangis.

"ups... maap, aku lupa nyari kamu dulu.. abisnya ada tante-tante aneh yang ngintip-ngintip kesini.." sahut Hwoarang, lalu ia menceritakan duduk permasalahanya.

"hah? Penculik? Kalo gitu lebih baik kita lapor ke Oom Chaolan." usul Lili -setelah nggak nagis lagi-

"jangan! Oom chaolan kan berlebihan, nanti dia panik lagi... bisa gawat urusanya." larang Hwoarang tanpa sadar kalo dia lebih berlebihan daripada Lee.

"kalo gitu gimana dong?" tanya Asuka.

"begini... aku punya rencana..." sahut Hwoarang sambil mencaritakan rencananya.

"Xiao, Jin, tante-tante itu masih ada disana?" tanya Hwoarang melalui walkie-talkie maenan.

"iya." sahut Jin lewat walkie-talkienya.

"bagus, ayo jalankan rencananya!" seru Hwoarang.

"kata Hwo, ayo jalankan rencananya... ayo Xiao!" tukas Jin, Xiaoyu mengangguk mantap. Mereka lalu mendekati tante-tante berpakaian cina itu, dia sepertinya kaget karena tiba-tiba dideketin ama dua anak kecil.

"maaf, tante siapa ya? Mau nyari siapa?" tanya Xiaoyu

"eh... saya.." tante-tante itu ngejawab dengan terbata, mungkin saking syoknya karena tiba-tiba ditanya sama bocah kecil.

"tuh kan nggak bisa jawab! Berarti dia bener-bener penculik! Tolong! Tolooong!" jerit Jin keras.

"eeh, bukan! Saya bukan penculik! Sst.. ssst..." tante-tante penculik itu dengan panik menutup mulut Jin.

"aiya! Dia mau menculik Jin! Teman-temaan... tolooong!" kali ini Xiaoyu yang menjerit-jerit heboh.

Dengan sigap Lili, Asuka dan Julia keluar sambil bawa 'alat perang' masing-masing, Julia bawa stik golf Oom chaolan, Lili bawa sapu ijuk dan Asuka pake... err.. tangan kosong? Dasar klan Kazama...

mereka menyerbu tante-tante yang sekarang kelabakan itu, sementara Hwoarang hanya menonton dari dalem rumah sambil cengar-cengir.. benar-benar bos yang tidak patut dicontoh..

Lee PoV

yup! makan siang udah ditata dimeja semua.. sekarang tinggal manggil anak-anak deh! Eh, kok ruang bermainya sepi?

"Hwoarang, dimana yang lain? Kok cuma kamu sendiri?" tanya gue ke Hwoarang yang lagi cengar-cengir sendiri.

"mereka lagi membasmi kejahatan Oom." sahut Hwoarang santai.

"kejahatan?"

"iya, tadi ada tante-tante aneh yang mau nyulik Jin, tapi sekarang lagi dikeroyok sama Asuka, Julia dan Lili kok.. mereka hebat kan..." lapor Hwoarang bangga.

Gue cengo sesaat, hah? Jin diculik? Saat itu juga otak gue baru nyambung, cepet-cepet gue lari kepintu depan setelah ngambil tongkat baseball gue.

"wooi! Beraninya nyulik keponakan gue tersayaaang! Nggak akan gue biarkaaaaan!" seru gue kalap sambil narik tuh 'penculik'

"eeh?" sekali lagi gue cengo, gue kenal banget sama nih penculik, dia kan gebetan gue pa iron fist tournament, Anna williams!

"Chaolan? Selamatkan aku dari anak-anak tuyul ini!" jerit Anna yang tampangnya udah nggak karuan.

"h,hey.. nak-anak.. hentikan, tante ini bukan penculik, dia temen Oom.." jelas gue'

"jadi bukan penculik? Bukan maling?" tanya Asuka polos, padahal tadi dia yang paling semangat mukulin Anna.

"bukaan... ayo masuk, kamu juga Anna, pasti kamu syok kan?" tanya gue sambil mempersilahkan Anna masuk ke rumah gue, ia mengangguk lemah.

"jadi ada apa kamu dateng kesini? Kok tumben..." tanya gue sambil menyuap nasi plus sayuran, saat ini kami sedang makan siang bersama, dan Anna kayaknya udah nggak takut lagi sama anak-anak di rumah gue.

"kudengar dari Jun kamu buka penitipan anak, makanya aku dateng untuk melihat.. memangnya nggak boleh?" Anna balik nanya.

"ya boleh dong! Buat kamu,apa sih yang nggak?" yeah! Untuk yang pertama kalinya di fic ini.. skill gombal gue keluar!

"Oom.. ini pacar Oom ya..?" tanya Xiaoyu polos. Pertanyaan tanpa rasa bersalah yang langsung bikin gue salting, gue langsung gigit-gigit ujung meja saking saltingnya (?)

"bukan kok.. tante bukan pacarnya Oom chaolan." sanggah Anna sambil blushing.

"yaah... sayang yaa.." keluh Julia dan Lili.

"kan jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau sama Oom chaolan." lanjut Asuka, lagi-lagi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Gue langsung pundung dipojokan, ternyata ini yang dipikirkan anak-anak tentang gue.. sedih banget rasanya...

selesai makan siang anak-anak kembali bermain di ruangan mereka, sedangkan gue ngobrol-ngobrol sama Anna diruang tamu, dia bercerita panjang lebar, katanya setelah turnamen ada sutradara film yang berniat jadiin dia dan saudara perempuanya, Nina sebagai tokoh utama di filmnya, karena ada Nina, Anna setuju buat maen di pelem itu. Nah, karena shooting filmnya lagi break makanya Anna sempet kesini.

Pas lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol terdengarlah sebuah suara nan cempreng, siapa lagi kalo bukan Xiaoyu.

"Oom.. didepan ada tamu lagi." ucapnya.

"kayaknya mau nitipin anaknya juga deh Oom." lanjut Hwoarang sotoy.

Gue yang penasaran berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya. untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari yang cerah ini gue kembali bercengo-ria saat melihat tamu gue itu, saudara perempuan Anna, Nina williams yang sedang menggandeng bocah kecil berambut blonde, persis warna rambutnya.

"hai Chaolan, kudengar kau membuka penitipan anak, bia kutitipkan Steve disini?" pinta Nina, seperti biasanya... to the point sekali dia.

"tentu saja, ayo masuk." jawab gue setelah kembali dari "dunia cengo" langsung aja gue anter Steve keruang bermain anak-anak.

"anak-anak.. ini Steve.. diajak maen yaa.." ucap gue ke anak-anak itu, mereka ngangguk-ngangguk.

Setelah itu gue buru-buru balik keruang tamu, bisa gawat kalo williams sister itu dibiarin berdua aja, bisa-bisa ruang tamu gue ancur nanti.

Tuh kaan... pas gue nyampe ruang tamu mereka bener-bener lagi perang mulut.

"siapa bilang aku tidak bisa mengurus anak, hah? Aku cuma sibuk sekali hari ini, hanya hari ini, kau tahu?" seru Nina dengan suara tinggi.

"tentu saja aku yang bilang tadi, memangnya kamu sudah tuli,Nina?" bales Anna dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"h,hei.. berhentilah kalian berdua.." cegah gue.

"DIAAM!" bentak mereka berdua kearah gue, gue mingkem aja deh.

"kau itu benar-benar membuatku muak!" keluh Nina sambil mengeluarkan granat tangan dari dalam tasnya.

"itu seharusnya kata-kataku!" sahut Anna seraya menggenggam bazooka yang muncul entah darimana.

"Wooow! Granat tangan beneran..." Hwoarang berdecak kagum.

"wooow.. Bazooka betulan.." Asuka nggak mau kalah.

"KEREEEN!" seru anak-anak itu kagum.

"ini bukan hal yang harus dikagumi!" jerit gue frustasi.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan,Nina!" seru Anna sambil mulai membidik Nina, Ninapun nggak mau kalah, ia sudah membuak segel granatnya. Saat ini gue bener-bener panik.

"ANAK-ANAK! LARI! KELUAR! SEMBUNYII!" jerit gue.

"Oom.. jadi kita haus lari, keluar atau sembunyi? Lili bingung.." sempet-sempetnya Lili nanya disaat darurat begini.

"TIGA-TIGANYAA!" seru gue sambil menarik mereka keluar rumah.

Pas gue baru aja keluar dari halaman depan terdengarlah bunyi gemuruh yang besar, dan dalam waktu singkat rumah gue mulai roboh, hanya tersisa fondasinya aja sekarang. Anehnya disaat gue pengen nangis begini anak-anak malah pada ketawa sambil tepok tangan.

"wow! itu keren! Ayo ulangi lagi! Ulangi lagi!" seru Hwoarang heboh.

"Steve! Mamamu hebat! Bisa hancurin rumah, kereeen!" Asuka, Lili, Jin dan Xiaoyu malah muji-muji Steve dan mamanya.

"Oom.. sabar yaa.." hibur Julia, akhirnya ada juga yang peduli sama gue, gue ngangguk.

"terus... nanti malem gue tidur dimana...? besok gue tinggal dimana...?" ucap gue lirih sambil ngeliatin puing-puing rumah gue.

-TAMAT-

Ichigo : yaampun... williams sister itu bener-bener kereen...

Lee : keren dari hongkong! Gue tinggal dimana nih kalo gini...T.T

Ichigo : oh iya ya...

Lee : *pundung dipojokan*

Ichigo : yaah... kalo gitu nanti Ichi pikirin dulu deh... sabar dulu ya...

Lee : iya, hiks.. hiks.. T.T

Ichigo : baiklah pembaca... terima kasih sdh membaca fic ini.. kritik dan saran masih diterima dengan tangan terbuka, jadii...

Jin + Xiao +Hwo + Asuka + Julia + Steve + Lili : Review yaaaa...^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Penitipan Anak Lee Chaolan

Chapter 5

By : IchigoJeevas

Rate : Masih tetep K kok, jangan khawatir, hohoho~

Disclaimer : Dari jaman nenek Ichi iduph juga Tekken bukan punya Ichi, tapi punya Namco.. hiksu.. *ngelap air mata*

a/n :

1. Tambah gaje+ OOC~ op kors! XD

2. Di fic ini beberapa Tekken chara akan 'disusutkan' umurnya demi kepentingan berjalannya fic ini, harap maklum..

bangeeet~ XDD

Ichi : Holaa~ *senyum tanpa dosa*

Lee : Kemana aja lu? Bayar utang lu cepetan! *lemparin beling*

Ichi : *makan belingnya* nuu~ ini nggak ada nasinya? *tampang polos*

Lee : *swt* yee.. dasar kuda lumping... err.. mendingan kita langsung masuk ke cerita aja ya, cekidooot!

Ichi : nasiiiiii~~ *krauk! Krauk!*

* * *

Chapter 5 : Hari-hari Di Rumah Kazuya

Halo pembaca sekalian! Apa kabar semuanya? Pasti sehat-sehat kan? Emangnya si Author yang dari kecilnya penyakitan! (Ichi : woi!) hehe.. becanda Chi, keadaan gue juga sehat-sehat aja kok, nggak kekurangan suatu apa pun, hoho..

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah gue sepi banget? Eh? Nggak? Emm.. kalo gitu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah gue bisa balik kayak sedia kala? Hee? Nggak juga? Tega ih.. *pundung dipojokkan*

NAH! Meskipun kalian nggak nanya gue tetep bakal nyerita'in itu semua atu-atu!

Pertama, kenapa rumah gue sepi adalah karena hari ini hari minggu! Anak-anak biasanya akan liburan bareng orang tua mereka, jarang banget ada orang tua yang nitipin anak mereka di akhir pekan kayak gini (kecuali mereka ada urusan mendadak tentunya)

Kedua, kenapa rumah gue bisa balik lagi? Itu karena sesaat setelah gue cengo ngeliatin puing-puing rumah gue , gue baru inget kalo selain muka gue yang alamak-jan-tampan-sekali ini rumah gue juga ikut di asuransiin, jadi ya pihak asuransi dong yang bikin rumah gue balik lagi, terima kasih asuransi! Gue cinta lo semua! Mmuach!

Ah haus juga cerita daritadi, gue nuangin teh anget ke cangkir porselen putih dan meminumnya pelan-pelan, lumayanlah, seretnya ilang.. hehe..

Huh, sepi juga kalo nggak ada anak-anak gini... hmm.. gimana kalo gue cerita aja dimana gue tinggal selama rumah gue dibangun? Oke? Ayo kia plesbeeek!

FLASHBACK

"Nanti malem gue tidur dimanaaa..? besok gue tinggal dimanaa..?" ratap gue.

"Ah! Asuransi! Rumah gue bisa dibetulin sama asuransi! Tapi selama itu gue tinggal dimana...?" gue kembali meratap dengan pose yang nggak banget dilakukan oleh si ganteng Lee Chaolan umumnya. Tanpa gue sadarin para orang tua mulai berdatangan untuk menjemput anak mereka. Mereka kaget karena rumah gue udah berubah jadi puing.

"Astaga! Kenapa dengan rumahmu Chaolan san?" tanya Michelle dengan tampang syok.

"Tadi ada dua tante yang berantem disini ma, mereka ngebom rumahnya Oom Chaolan!" jelas Julia.

"Dua tante? Mereka pasti Nina dan Anna, tadi Nina bertanya padaku alamat Lee, dan dia tidak akan mau berperang selain dengan Anna.." Jun menganalisa 'pelaku' pengeboman rumah gue.

"Lalu setelah ini kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Baek prihatin, gue ngegeleng.

"aku nggak tau.. aku gelandangan sekarang... huwaaaa..." tangis gue penuh ke-OOC-an, orang tua yang laen swt berjamaah.

"Err.. mau tinggal dirumah kami? Kebetulan masih ada satu kamar tamu yang kosong dirumah kami.."

Gue nengok dan langsung pasang pose 'oh-aku-kaget' pas tau siapa yang ngomong tadi, Kazuya! Musuh bebuyutan gue!

"Benar, jangan malu-malu Lee.. lagipula kau dan Kazuya bersaudara kan? Harus saling membantu.." sambung Jun sambil tersenyum lembut, uhh.. gue jadi terharu nih...

"Terima kasih.. kalian baik sekali, hiks.." ucap gue sambil ngiris bawang bombay, maksudnya biar nangisnya natural gitu...

"Bukan masalah kok,hmph!" sahut Kazuya sambil buang muka.

Dan sejak saat itu gue tinggal di rumah Kazuya sampai rumah gue selesai dibangun ulang oleh pihak asuransi. otomatis usaha gue sebagai tempat penitipan anak juga berhenti sejenak sampai rumah gue kembali.

Udah beberapa hari gue tinggal disini, biasanya pagi-pagi Kazuya dan Jun udah pergi kerja dan baru pulang sore harinya. Sedangkan gue? Nggak lain, nggak bukan ngejagain Jin, ponakan gue tersayang~

tapi hari ini lain, ya, karena hari ini hari minggu, Jun dan Kazuya nggak pergi kerja. Saat ini gue lagi nonton TV sama Jin, Kazuya lagi diruang kerjanya dan Jun.. kayaknya dia lagi nyuci baju deh. Lagi asik nonton tiba-tiba gue ngedenger jeritan Jun, gue dan Jin buru-buru ngintip dari celah pintu, ada apaan sih?

"KAZUYAAA! KESINI KAMU!" jerit Jun, dari badannya keluar aura-aura gelap yang lebih mengerikan dari auranya si Jinpachi, kakeknya si Kazuya.

"I-iya sayang...?" Kazuya dateng dengan muka pucet abis. Kayaknya dia tau apa yang bakal menimpanya abis ini.

"APA MAKSUDNYA BEKAS LIPSTICK INI? DAN KENAPA KARTU NAMA CHRISTIE MONTEIRO INI BISA ADA DI SAKUMU, HAH? AYO JAWAAB!" oke, Jun udah masuk ke 'Berserk-mode'nya.. ini sih gawat..

"I-itu..." Kazuya nggak bisa jawab, mukanya tambah pucet.

"GRRR.. RASAKAN INIII!" Jun ngeluarin jurus yang Cuma bisa kalian liat di game Tekken. Gue syok + cengo sesaat, lalu langsung ngajak Jin balik kedepan TV, adegan ini nggak sehat buat anak-anak..

"Err.. Jin, yang kayak gitu sering ya disini..?" tanya gue, Jin ngangguk antusias.

"Iya, mamaku perkasa kaan? Hahaha..." tawanya riang, gue kembali bermangap-ria.

Kesimpulan gue adalah...

Mental Kazuya nggak sekeren badannya, ternyata dia Susis, ckckckck... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Ternyata dibalik senyum lembut Jun ada sosok yang lebih mengerikan daripada Devil, gue nggak boleh bikin Jun marah kalo nggak mau berakhir kayak Kazuya.

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk takzim dengan backsound jeritan pilu Kazuya Mishima, astaga.. hari minggu yang nggak biasa dalem idup gue...

FLASHBACK OFF

Gue kembali menyeruput eh dengan gaya yang Omigosh-elegan-bangeet dan menikmati waktu-waktu bersantai di sofa pink gue.

Kenapa pink? Oh itu lain lagi ceritanya...

FLASHBACK (lagi)

"Pak! Cepetan masukin perabotannya!" perintah gue ke tukang angkut barang pindahan. Nggak, gue nggak pindah rumah, gue Cuma memindahkan perabotan rumah orang ke rumah gue, itu aja kok..

"Oi Lee! Udah semua nih!" salah seorang tukang angkut pindahan itu meneriaki gue.

" Oke, ayo kita jarah perabotan di rumah selanjutnya, rumah Anna Wlliams.." sahut gue sambil masuk ke mobil sport gue dan memakai kaca mata item.

"Yeah, Excelent~"

Tamat (?)

* * *

Lee : Horeee! Rumah gue kembaliiiii! *girang*

Ichi : Iya, Ichi turut senang... ^ ^

Lee : Dan gue terlihat keren diakhir fic ini! XD

Ichi : Beeeuuuuh~! Siapa dulu Authornya! Hahahaha... *dilempar sendal swallow* oh iya, thanks buat Hiou aka Mastermind yang udah ngasih ide buat ngejarah perabotan dari rumah Nina-Anna ^ ^

Lee : Oke deh, akhir kata...

Lee + Ichi : Review yaaaa~~~! XDD


End file.
